


Oh Well, Whatever, Nevermind

by SamFuckingWinchester



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Consensual Sex, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamFuckingWinchester/pseuds/SamFuckingWinchester
Summary: Daryl's been noticing things about Jesus since he was rescued from the compound that really don't matter. But he can't seem to stop noticing.*Previously mistagged*





	Oh Well, Whatever, Nevermind

**Author's Note:**

> *I totally mistagged this as Rickyl the first time round, my bad*
> 
> Apparently I'm no good at writing anything longer than one-shots. But hopefully y'all will appreciate this. Comments are love, as always. - Jensen

Daryl has started to notice things about Jesus that really don’t fucking matter.

He’s got boney knees, to start.

Daryl watches the way Jesus dresses in the morning after they…whatever it is they do together. And in the morning he’s sitting on the edge of the bed and Rovia is pulling work pants on and he’s got the boniest fucking knee caps. He kind of likes it, though, even if he’ll never admit it. Daryl tries not to get caught staring.

He likes it when Daryl runs his fingers down his spine.

Especially while they’re…doing whatever it is they do. Daryl wouldn’t have even caught something like that except that he’s done it while Jesus was fully clothed, accidently, and Daryl felt the fucking _purr_ that the other man emitted and there was no mistaking that reaction. He’s not sure what to do with it, so Jesus decides for him. Suddenly Daryl’s back is against the wall of the trailer they’ve started to share and shirts are strewn across the floor and Daryl decides that boots take way too long to remove if he’s tied them properly. It is a good lesson to learn.  


He hates Daryl’s winged biker vest.

This fact only comes out when they fight, which is not that often usually, but seems to be happening more often since he came back from Negan’s compound. Daryl doesn’t feel like arguing. He would rather just get naked and run his fingers down Jesus’ spine, but apparently his partner has other ideas, and those include shouting at Daryl for not showering enough, and doing things that he deems dangerous, and “that stupid fucking vest” that Dwight still has. Daryl just listens to Jesus rant and rave until he sinks to the floor and starts to sob and even Daryl, who doesn’t know shit about people, understands that what Paul is feeling has nothing to do with his stupid fucking vest.

He’s a pretty crier.

It’s not as if he likes it when Jesus cries, but there’s something strange and cathartic for Daryl when he’s watching someone process their emotions. Maybe it’s not that deep, though. Maybe he just loves everything Paul does. And that’s terrifying to Daryl. Still, he clambers ungracefully to the floor of the trailer and makes himself at home next to Jesus, who leans on his shoulder and apologizes through labored breathes, mumbling nonsense that Daryl forgives. None of that stuff really matters anyway.

He doesn’t like it when Daryl calls him Jesus.

Which is something Daryl can’t really help. He doesn’t look like a Paul. And the last thing Daryl wants right now is to be singled-out at the Hilltop because he’s the only one on God’s green Earth to be calling Jesus “Paul”. Still, one night they’re…doing whatever you want to call it, and Paul confesses that the nickname makes him a bit uncomfortable sometimes. And Daryl hangs on every whim of Paul- Jesus- Paul, so he promises to do better.

He kind of wants to top Daryl.

Daryl’s not sure what to label…whatever it is they’re doing, but he knows that he can so easily fuck it up. Admittedly, they were messing around more before Daryl had been taken, and after what had happened with Dwight and Negan, he wasn’t even sure he’d be able to do it again. But Paul Rovia is a drug he never wants to stop using. And when Paul says he wants something, Daryl does his best to oblige.

He’s got better judgement than Daryl does.

Because topping Daryl after he was repeatedly raped and tortured doesn’t turn out to be a good idea, even if that’s all it was, an innocent idea. But Paul sees Daryl’s discomfort before he even feels it himself, and suggests that maybe they try something else, and it takes Daryl an hour or so after to process that Paul is just trying to protect Daryl. And it kind of fucking hurts. Somehow Daryl feels like maybe the roles should be reversed. But it doesn’t fucking matter, anyway. 

He is in love with Daryl. 

Probably in the same way that Rick is in love with Michonne, since that’s all Daryl has to compare it to. Paul gives him the same damn gooey eyes, the same fleeting touches, the same concerned banter, and it’s all finally coming together for Daryl who might as well be blind. He thinks about bringing it up, about labeling…whatever they do at night (and during the day sometimes, too). But honestly, whatever they end up calling it, the feelings are still there; Daryl feels them too. So it really doesn’t matter what it’s called. It doesn’t fucking matter one bit. 


End file.
